Who Wants To Live Forever
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A crossover fic betwwen Highlander and Wrestling, Mark Callaway, Duncan McCloud, Methos and Tehya McCloud, Duncan's adopted daughter.
1. Default Chapter

**Who wants To Live Forever**

"From the dawn of time we came, moving silently down through the centuries. Living

many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the gathering when the few who remain 

will battle to the last. No one has ever known we were among you............until now"

Some general information about Immortals: They are Immortals, never growing older than they were on the day they first died and blessed with miraculous healing powers. They are not the only ones - there are others, covering the full range from good to evil. The only way to kill an Immortal is to decapitate them and if it is another Immortal who kills, then all the power of the Immortal who dies transfers to his or her killer in a violent electrical storm, referred to as a "Quickening". For this reason, most Immortals carry swords with them at all times, for protection.

The Immortals live by a set of rules, which govern the enduring battle between them all, which they call "The Game". The rules are observed by them all, (well - almost all), and are quite simple:

 No Immortal can fight on Holy Ground, no matter who regards it as Holy 

 Immortal combat is one on one - no outside interference, no two on one 

 Mortals must not learn about Immortals - if you are killed, you move on 

 No Immortal can have children 

 At the last, all Immortals will feel drawn to a distant land, to fight for the Prize - this is the time of the Gathering 

 In the end, there can be only one - the last one will receive all the power of all the Immortals who ever lived 

Although perhaps not strictly a rule, it's generally regarded as poor form to use a gun or similar weapon to shoot your opponent before beheading them!

Even they do not know who they are. All Immortals are orphans - foundling children whose real parents are unknown. They grow up as normal humans until the day they first die, different only in that they cannot have children. Once a pre-Immortal is killed, they come back to life with all of the power of an Immortal and never grow any older. Immortals can sense the presence of each other and can also tell who will be Immortals, although the juveniles do not "feel" the Immortals or know about their destiny. Once reborn as an Immortal, most young Immortals are found by an older Immortal, who becomes their teacher, telling them what they are, teaching them the rules and, most importantly, how to survive, now that other Immortals will be hunting them, to take their head for the Quickening.

I hope this is enough information to make this fic understandable to those who haven't watched Highlander. This fic is a crossover between the Highlander universe and Wrestling. I don't own any of the Characters portrayed except Tehya, so don't sue me. I can't really summarize this story so read it and decide for yourself if you like it.

Tehya McCloud – 25 years old, died when she was 20, been immortal for 5 years, adopted daughter of Duncan McCloud. Her teachers were Duncan and Methos.

Mark Callaway- Retired Wrestler, literally runs into Tehya and becomes fascinated with 

her.

Duncan McCloud-Born in the Highlands of Scotland in 1592, Duncan was

         mortally wounded and banished from his village thirty years

         later.  First taught by his elder kinsman Connor MacLeod, he

         has also learned from many other teachers throughout the

         years.  This slightly younger, more arrogant Scottish

         Immortal fights for good and values the lives of mortals.

         Unlike his kinsman Connor, Duncan has not always been such

         an active participant in the Gathering.  He lets other

         Immortals come to him rather than seeking them out.

Adam Pierson/Methos-Thought by the many to be a legend, the world's oldest Immortal is, in fact, very much alive. Not an active participant in the Game, Methos operates under the guise of Adam Pierson. Despite not showing much of a conscience, Methos often is instrumental in helping MacLeod solve his moral dilemmas.  
Little is known about Methos's past. He is around 5,000 years old, and for hundreds of years he rode with an evil band of pillagers known as the Four Horsemen. He has since had a change of heart, and while he is not exactly a humanitarian, his actions are often motivated by good intentions.

The timelines in this story will not exactly match up to the highlander universe. I am making my own so don't stone me.

Tehya walked down the dark alleyway.  She turned to check behind her, hoping the noise and lights hadn't attracted unwanted attention. She ducked down a side street to her car. She jumped when she heard the voice.

"Tehya, not exactly living up to you name are you precious." 

Tehya turned around and flashed the man an annoyed look her dark eyes flashing.

He looked at her with amusement. God she was still a beauty. He hadn't seen her in a year, but it's not like she would have changed much, long black hair, flashing brown eyes, especially when she was angry. She had been a fireball even as a child when you pissed her off.

"Your really not concentrating, you should have felt me." He said.

"I did, but I knew it was you." She snapped at him.

"What do you want Methos?" She said turning back to her car.

"Hey hey, don't throw that name around." He said.

"Oh sorry what is it these days, Adam?" Tehya asked.

"That will do." He said getting in on the passenger side.

"Did I invite you?" She asked.

"I'm wounded." Methos sighed dramatically and fell back in the seat.

Tehya sighed and looked at the man she had known for the past 16 years. He had black hair in a scraggly cut that suited him and brown warm eyes, hell he could be her father, if that had been possible but it wasn't. He hid a wiry muscular body under his long coat. He looked every bit of 30 years old, if only people knew, Tehya thought smiling.

"Oh I get a smile now?" Methos asked smiling back.

"What do you want?" Tehya asked starting the car.

"Hey do I need a reason to want to see one of my favorite pupils?" Methos said buckling his seatbelt.

"I haven't heard from you in two years why now?" Tehya asked.

"I was letting you spread your wings so to speak, you don't need me and Duncan looking over your shoulder constantly." Methos said

"I haven't seen Duncan." Tehya said.

Methos glanced up at her. Her face was devoid of emotions. But he didn't miss the bitterness in her words.

"You know Duncan, he's different every since Ritchie, well with what happened. He cares about you, you know." Methos said.

"Yea well he's got to get over it someday; he lives in that stupid monastery in Tibet like a monk or something, hiding on holy ground." Tehya said.

"Live and grow stronger to fight another day." Methos said looking at her.

"Yes I suppose so." Tehya said.

She thought back to her first meeting with Duncan all those years ago.__

_Tehya had been running for three days. The men had killed Ross and James, not that she cared. She had been with them every since she could remember, and she was eight now. The men that had killed them were after her. Because of what they thought she was. She was unusual no doubt. She was a pre-immortal. But unlike others like her self, she knew what she was. Ross and James had found her as a baby and started training her right away, they said they would make her an unbeatable immortal, she would win the final game. Unlike other pre-immortals she could sense other immortals, just like she was already one of them, that's what had got her this far. She could feel them when they got near. She felt the unmistakable hum of an immortal near by and she ran and hid in the nearby cemetery, well not hid exactly, she stood on the edge of the holy ground waiting. Whoever it was they couldn't kill her here. She saw him come to the edge of the cemetery and he looked at her in shock._

_Duncan__ looked at the child. This was no immortal, she was definitely pre immortal, but she had the strongest hum of any pre-immortal he had ever felt, that's why he thought she was an immortal at first. She also obviously knew what she was; she was standing and facing him with confidence on the holy ground of the cemetery._

_Tehya looked at him. H e was handsome, tall with long black hair pulled back in a low pony tail. He had light brown eyes and she seen he nothing but kindness in them._

_"What's you name child?" He asked._

_Tehya noticed the slight Scottish accent. This was him, the reason she had come to __Portland__._

_"Are you Duncan McCloud of the Clan McCloud?" Tehya asked._

_"Yes, and you are?" __Duncan__ said wondering how this child knew of him._

_"My teachers are dead, killed; they wanted me to kill you someday when I became immortal. I figured they were scared of you, so I want you to be my teacher." She said._

_"My name is Tehya." She said._

_"Precious." __Duncan__ murmured under his breath. He had spent some years as the member of a Cherokee tribe and knew what the name meant._

_Duncan__ knelt down in front of her._

_"How do you know what you are?" __Duncan__ asked._

_"I've always known. Ross and James say it was prophesied I will be the strongest immortal ever and I would win the prize. I'm different from other pre-immortals.   I can already sense you when you come near, I can feel you in my head. I want you to be my teacher." Tehya said putting her hands on her hips._

_Duncan__ smothered a smile at her braveness. She was a spunky little thing._

_"Are you hungry Tehya?" __Duncan__ asked._

_Tehya's eyes lit up at the words, she had been on the run and hadn't had a descent meal in a while._

_"yea I could eat." She said casually, she didn't want to seem too desperate._

_"Okay." __Duncan__ said standing up._

_"While we eat, I want you to tell me all about yourself so I can decide if I'm going to be your teacher or not." __Duncan__ said._

_Tehya looked up at him solemnly and nodded. She had to convince him to be her teacher she was still too little to protect herself. _

_Duncan__ looked at the worried look on her face and melted._

_"Come CIQALA." __Duncan__ said holding out his hand._

_She looked at him oddly._

_"What does that mean?" Tehya asked._

_"It is Dakota, it means little one." __Duncan__ said smiling._

_Tehya took his hand._

_"Will you teach me?" She asked looking up at him._

_"I will teach you many things Tehya." __Duncan__ said._

_"But will you teach me to fight, to win the game." She said._

_Duncan__ stopped and hoisted her up in his arms._

_"I will teach you to fight, but there are many other things to learn, I will educate you. Its not just about fighting Tehya, it's about using your head, knowing how to outsmart your opponent, knowing when to walk away." __Duncan__ said._

_Tehya stared at him._

_"Tehya do you think when the time comes you can kill friend and foe all for the prize, to have the power of all the immortals that ever lived?" __Duncan__ asked._

_"In the end there can be only one, and it might as well be me." Tehya said._

"Hello…Am I talking to myself here? I mean if you don't want me to stay just say so." Methos said breaking into her memories.

Tehya shook her head to clear it and looked over at Methos, who was doing his best to pout.

Tehya laughed, she had missed him.

"You know you're very immature for an all knowing 5000 year old man.

"Methos looked at her and grinned.

"So Can I crash at your place?" He said.

"Sure how long are you staying?" Tehya asked.

"I don't know, I wouldn't be in this redneck hell at all if it wasn't for you, why in the gods name did you choose Texas to settle?" he asked.

Tehya shrugged.

"I just kind of ended up here when I was chasing one of us here. After I finished him, I decided I liked it here and stayed." Tehya said.

Methos snorted.

"Barbarians." He said.

"Oh stop being such a snob." Tehya said.

"Well were home." Tehya said.

Methos looked out the window. It was a small house and they were in the boonies from the looks of it. No one else for miles around.

Methos got out of the car.

"How many bedrooms?" Methos asked.

"Two, you wont have to sleep on the couch." Tehya said grinning.

"Bless you child, a real bed." Methos said grinning.

Tehya rolled her eyes.

"Come on." She said heading up the walkway.

"We really need to have a talk, after dinner of course." Methos said.

Tehya turned around abruptly.

"What's up, I knew there was something going on, what's wrong, is Duncan okay?" She asked.

"You know I can't talk on an empty stomach and a beer would really be lovely." Methos said keeping a straight face.

Tehya cursed under her breath and opened the door.

"Excuse me did you just call me a stubborn old bastard?" Methos said stepping in behind her and shutting the door.

"Ill have you know, even if it was 5000 years ago, my parents were lawfully wed, thank you very much." Methos said plopping on the couch and turning on the TV.

"How about that beer?" Methos yelled in the general direction of the kitchen.

He heard her slamming things in the kitchen and smiled. Yes it was just like old times.


	2. chapter 2

Mark leaned back against the wall and surveyed the disaster. His bedroom was trashed.

"Fuck!" Mark cursed and turned and left the room. He had done the damage himself. He ran his hand through his short cut hair, the hair cut that she had insisted on. 

"First thing I'm going to do is grow it back." Mark mumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs of his home. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and went out on the back deck to sit.

He had lost it upstairs and destroyed there bedroom, the one him and Sara had shared up until a week ago. She had just been home from the hospital one day when she destroyed his world by telling him the baby she had carried for 9 months that he had come to love was not his, it was some other guys kid, some guy she had been screwing while he was on the road. Mark was as angry as he had ever been. He had calmed down a lot since he met Sara he had been ready to settle down and have a family, he had given up his partying and drinking with his buddies just for her because he loved her. The betrayal cut deep. He wanted nothing more than to hurt something or someone.

Mark moved out of the chair and went back in the kitchen for another beer. He was through with women, this was his third divorce, women were bitches and whores and from now on that's how he would use them and treat them. Mark grabbed the whole 6 pack of beer and went back to the deck and watched the stars in the night sky. He drank beer after beer trying to drown out the pain in his heart.

"Okay Adam. You've got your gut full, talk." Tehya said impatiently. 

Methos leaned back at the table sighing in contentment. Tehya was a wonderful cook; she had picked that up from Duncan.

"You can call me Methos when were alone." He said grinning.

"Good god make up your mind." Tehya said impatiently

Methos laughed.

"Okay lets talk." He said setting back with another beer.

"Do you recognize the name Sagremor?" Methos asked.

"No, well he some kind of night in the king Arthur legends." Tehya said.

"King Arthur was very real my dear, in fact I rode with him for a while." Methos said smirking.

"Stop being a show off now what about this Sagremor? 

"He's very real; he's been around about 2000 years, one of the old ones." Methos said.

"What about him?" Tehya asked.

"He's after you, he's hunting you."  Methos said.

Tehya shrugged.

"Let him come, Ill fight him." She said.

"Overconfidence kills." Methos said.

"Look, I'm good, very good, I've been trained to use a sword since I could barely toddle, I can take him." Tehya said.

"He's got a couple of thousand years experience on you, I don't even know if Duncan could take him." Methos said.

"How do you know he's after me?" Tehya asked.

"Joe." Methos said.

Joe was a watcher, a organization of humans who knew about immortals and watched and observed and chronicled there lives, but supposedly never interfered. But that wasn't always true plenty of watchers had inferred over the years and caused the death of immortals, there had even been a small group of watchers who went rogue and tried to wipe out immortals, but they had been killed. Joe was one of the good ones though, he had been Duncan's watcher for years, but not anymore, she wondered if Duncan even had a watcher anymore.

"You know it means a lot to Joe, that you stay in touch with him." Methos said.

"I love Joe, he's family." Tehya said.

Joe had practically help raise her and when Duncan went off the deep end after Ritchie's death and had took off, he had took Tehya to live with him. She had only been 15 and hurt by Duncan taking off and leaving her. For the next three years Joe and Methos had been her family.

"I'm not going to run Methos; I don't run from a fight." Tehya said standing up to clear the table.

"Don't you want to know why he's after you?" Methos asked leaning back to look at her.

"Does it matter?" Tehya asked.

"Oh I'm sure it matters to him. You killed his wife." Methos said in a quite tone of voice.


	3. chapter 3

Tehya walked into the living room and set down.

"I assume she was immortal." Tehya said.

"Yes she was, Katrina Solwinkski, she had been immortal a year, just a babe really." Methos said.

"Look I challenged her she accepted, I won. If she wasn't  ready, Sagremor should have kept a better eye on her." Tehya said.

Methos eyed her.

"My my we have become a blood thirsty little thing haven't we?" Methos said.

"What are you taking Duncan's place as moral conscience for the world. I am immortal, its part of the game, there can be only one, I didn't do anything wrong. Killing is a part of our lives, except for those who run and hide. Do you even carry a sword anymore Methos." Tehya said.

"All I saying is you need to be more careful who you challenge, people have wives and lovers, and friends who are affected by death, and they leave people behind who will come for your head. You're not acting like you want to stay alive very long." Methos said.

Tehya glared at Methos, he was the last person she had expected this from.

"I can't believe I'm getting this lecture from you, a man who was one of the four horsemen, and a man who was death on a horse. You killed ten of thousands of innocent people, yet I get a lecture for following the rules of the game." Tehya said angrily.

Methos set there he didn't show it, but she knew her words bothered him. She had been one of the few people who hadn't judged him for his past. He and Duncan had almost lost there friendship over Methos past, Duncan for a long time couldn't forgive Methos for what he had been, but Tehya had stood by him, never judging him.

Tehya sank back in the chair remembering the first time she had met Methos. It was in Paris and Duncan had been hot on the trail of the legendary Methos. He had contacted a watcher by the name of Adam Pierson, an expert on Methos with plans to meet him at his apartment. Imagine there surprise when they got there and felt the unmistakable buzz of another immortal.

_They had found him sitting cross legged on the floor in the living room._

_"Me casa su casa."__ He had said grinning._

_"Methos I presume." __Duncan__ had said amazed he was looking at a 5000 year old man._

_Tehya had been with __Duncan__ for a year now and she was less impressed than _Duncan___._

_She had started laughing._

_"He doesn't look wise to me, you can take him Duncan, take his head and you'll get all his power." Tehya said._

_"Interesting side kick you got there McCloud." Methos had said._

_"She has the buzz of an immortal, but she's not yet, interesting." He said looking at her like a bug under a microscope._

_Duncan__ had turned and pinned her with his eyes making her uncomfortable._

_"I've taught you better than that. You don't take some ones head just because you can, you don't go looking for a fight, if you do you'll be a rogue, alone your whole life no friends, no nothing, just endless killing. You don't run from a fight, but you don't have to hunt every immortal that crosses your path either. Do you understand?" __Duncan__ said._

_Tehya had nodded. She hated it when __Duncan__ was displeased with her._

_"You're a real boy scout aren't you?" Methos had asked __Duncan__ laughing._

_"Why, because I want the child to have some morals, instead of being a killing machine?"__Duncan__ asked._

_"She's right, if you were smart you would take my head, you would gain a lot of power and a real advantage in the game." Methos said._

_"Well I must not be very smart." __Duncan__ said._

_"No you're not but I like you." Methos said smiling._

_"Come on lets have a beer." Methos said._

_Tehya had set on the couch watching them. She hated it when __Duncan__ got mad at her._

_Methos walked over and sat down beside her._

_"You were right, you know, if __Duncan__ was thinking straight, he would take my head and give his self an advantage in the game, it's the logical thing to do. But Duncan is different he's a good man, a moral man, I'm sure you know this…mmm?" Methos asked._

_Tehya nodded._

_"You're not bad or wrong because you came up with the logical thing to do, your sensible really. Your going to be a great fighter someday Tehya, I feel it, maybe even the One. So maybe we can be friends?" Methos asked._

_Tehya looked into his warm brown eyes._

_"Maybe."__ She said cautiously. _

_"Good answer." Methos said._

Tehya glanced over at Methos. He was her friend, just looking out for her and she had just slammed his past in his face again.

"I'm sorry." Tehya said.

"Come here." Methos said.

She walked over and sat beside him.

Methos pulled her in his arms and Tehya laid her head on his chest. God it felt good how long had it been since she had any kind of human contact, her whole life was fighting and killing. It felt so good to be touched, loved. She missed Duncan and Methos. 

"You used to sit like this all the time when you were little. I miss you." Methos said.

"I miss you too." Tehya said.

Methos pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come back to Paris with me, spend some time with Joe, he misses you." Methos said.

"I can't run from this." Tehya said quietly.

"After all this is over, I'll come back to Paris, maybe even move back there okay?" Tehya said.

Methos sighed.

"Stubborn." He said.

Tehya grinned.

"Listen I'm going out for a while." She said.

She got up and put on her long coat and grabbed her sword.

"Be careful." He said.

"Always, I learned from the best." Tehya said.

Methos watched as she left. He had tried hid best, now all he could do was sit back and wait, she would either win or lose and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Mark was out of beer and he wasn't drunk enough as far as he was concerned. He grabbed his keys to his Harley and decided to head into town to get some more beer. He revved up the bike and took off. Maybe the ride would clear that bitch from his mind. He set off down the dark road, never imagining what fate had in store for him.


	4. chapter 4

Tehya walked along the country road. She needed some air. She loved to take long walks at night, she almost felt like she was the only one in the universe.  
  
The truth was it bothered her more than she let on that she killed somebody's loved one. She knew how it felt to lose someone you love. Ritchie was her big brother in all aspects except blood. The pain of his death still roamed in her head haunting her.   
  
The fact that Duncan had been the one to kill him didn't help. She understood that Duncan had been possessed or at least thought he was that he hadn't meant to do it. She could forgive him, but Duncan couldn't forgive himself.  
  
Before Tehya could look up she heard a loud roaring sound and split second later she was flying through the air.  
  
Mark knew he had hit something, he just didn't know what. That fact sobered him instantly.  
  
He stopped the bike and put the kick stand down.  
  
"Please God, don't let that be a person." He prayed aloud looking at the dark shape lying in the road.  
  
He walked over slowly and bent down seeing it was a woman lying on her back.  
  
"Oh God...No.." He muttered.  
  
It was a beautiful young girl with long brown hair, she looked to maybe be of native American decent. She had blood on her head and it ran from one corner of her mouth and there was no doubt in his mind that she was dead.  
  
"What have I done?" He cried out.  
  
He let his anger and drunkenness take another innocent life.  
  
"What the hell." He said and jumped to feet when her eyes popped open and she took in a gulp of air.  
  
What the hell she was alive.  
  
"Miss, let me take you to the hospital, don't move." He said coming back to his senses.  
  
He watched as she slowly sat up and looked around.  
  
"The way you drive, you think I'm going anywhere with you." She asked standing up.  
  
"What the hell, how can you stand up like nothing is wrong, I just hit you dead on." He said looking at her in wonder.  
  
"You just knocked the breath out of me is all, you didn't hit me as hard as you thought." She said starting back down the road.  
  
"Wait, I know how hard I hit you, what the hell is going on." He said following her.  
  
She turned to look at him.  
  
"Your drunk Mr., you wouldn't know what the hell happened, just go back hoemn and forget it." Teyha said.  
  
"I'm not that drunk. I know I seen you fly in the air and hit the pavement hard." Mark said still following her.  
  
Teyha turned and looked at him. He was an impressive man drunk or not. He was tall at least 6"9 maybe more with short hair and a beard and a goatee. Very handsome.  
  
"I'm fine, go home." She said wiping the blood from her head.  
  
"Where did all that blood come from?" He asked.  
  
"Just a scratch." She answered.  
  
"What are you doing out his late walking anyway?" Mark asked.  
  
"None of your business, I live around here, call me from now on when your out drinking and driving and I'll stay at home." She said.  
  
"Give me your number." He said.  
  
Teyha looked at him and then turned and started walking again.  
  
"Miss come on let me at least give you a ride home." He called after her.  
  
"No way." She yelled back.  
  
Mark went to the bike and started it up and started following her slowly.  
  
Teyha turned and looked at him.  
  
What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Making sure you get home safe." He said seriously.  
  
Man you cant even take care of your self." She said.  
  
Mark didn't argue as she was probably right.  
  
"Hop on, I'll drive slow." He said still following her.  
  
"Your going to keep bugging me, I take it?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He said grinning.  
  
Teyha stiffened up, she felt the unmistakable buzz of another immortal and it wasn't Methos.  
  
"Okay." She said and jumped on behind him.  
  
"Wow, that was quick." He said.  
  
"Just go." She snapped.  
  
She had no desire to have an showdown in front of a mortal, it wasn't a good idea.  
  
Mark took off and she soon felt the buzz fade away.  
  
She held on to him and worried about the unfamiliar immortal.  
  
What if it was Sagremor..He had a few thousand years experience on her and she wasn't ready to part with her head.  
  
She patted Mark's arm when he approached her turn off and he turned and started down the road to her house.  
  
She patted him again when she seen her house and Mark pulled in the driveway and killed the motor on the bike.  
  
She climbed off quickly.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry about hitting you, really." He said.  
  
"No harm done." She said eager to get in the house.  
  
He looked at the long coat she had on and wondered why she was covered up so. He also wondered what kind of body she had and grinned at the line of his thoughts.  
  
"Teyha, what kind of trouble have you got yourself into"  
  
She groaned and seen the shadow on the porch. Leave it to Methos to be eavesdropping.  
  
"Beautiful Name." Mark said looking at her.  
  
"Adam nothing for you to worry about." She said and sighed as he walked toward them.  
  
"She was out waling and I hit her with my bike." Mark informed him.  
  
"Teyha, didn't I warn you about the dangers of walking at night." Methos said looking amused.  
  
Mark was surprised he didn't seemed more concerned.  
  
"Oh shut up." She muttered.  
  
"She's fine, just a scratch she was lucky." Mark said.  
  
"Yes Teyha was always very lucky." Methos said smiling.  
  
"I didn't get your name." Methos said looking at Mark.  
  
"Mark Calloway." He said wondering if his was her boyfriend.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mark, I'm Adam, I'm an old friend of Teyha's , I helped raise the little Tyke." Methos said grinning.  
  
Mark didnt think he looked that much older than Tehya, but maybe he wore his age well.  
  
"Thank you for the ride." Teyha said.  
  
"Your welcome." Mark said not wanting to leave, there was something about her.  
  
"Goodnight." Mark said starting his bike.  
  
"Goodnight." Teyha said and started in the house.  
  
Methos followed to the porch.  
  
"Not one word." Teyha warned.  
  
"Good lord, he's a big one, did you see those tattoos, see what happens when you don't listen." Methos said grinning.  
  
"Methos, I felt an immortal out there, it may have been Sagremor." She said.  
  
"Then pack your stuff and start moving." He said seriously.   
  
"Methos, I don't run." She said turning to look at him.  
  
"Then you'll die." He said taking hold of her shoulder looking in her eyes.  
  
"So be it." She said and turned and walked in the house.  
  
"Stubborn...hardheaded...Brat." He finished frustrated.  
  
What the hell was he going to do, he had to get her out of here. There was no way she was going to run, so he would just have to stay put and protect her himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for not updating in so long. Life gets crazy. Enjoy._

Tehya sat on the porch in the early morning light sipping hot coffee. She loved the dawn, loved to watch the day arrive. Sometimes she felt as if she was the only person on earth when she was alone in the beginning light of the day.

"Draw your sword"

She glanced up to see a huge man with a beard a couple of feet away from her.

Tehya jumped up throwing her cup to the side.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" She asked in shock.

Sagremor laughed.

"When you been around a couple of thousand years, you learn a few mind tricks." He said tapping his head.

Tehya sized him up. He was at least 6'5 with black hair and black eyes and a beard. He wore jeans a black shirt and black boots.

"Going through a Johnny Cash phase?" She asked smirking at him.

"Laugh girl, you won't be laughing long when I separate your head from your body." He growled lifting his sword.

"You wont kill me unarmed." Tehya said glaring at him.

"Get your damned sword Now!" He boomed.

Tehya reached behind the chair carefully and brought out the beloved Katana, that Duncan had given her.

Sagremor Backed away from the porch to give her room.

She eased down the steps with the Sword in defense position.

"You killed my wife, for that you are going to die." He said bringing the sword hard down against hers.

Tehya recovered her balance and went on the offense delivering a series of blows that had him scrambling backwards.

"Its all a part of the game, you idiot. Your wife was one of us, she knew the risks. You should have put her in a monastery if you wanted her safe." Tehya spat at him.

"I don't give a dam about the game or the rules. You killed her, you die." He said lunging forward again.

Tehya heard a shot ring out and watched Sagremor fall.

She turned around and seen Methos standing there with a gun.

"What in the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him.

"What I have to." He said and pointed the gun at her.

"Methos no.." she started, but didn't get to finish as a bulled pierced her heart.

Tehya fell in a heap on the ground.

Methos walked over to her and bent down.

"Sorry Precious." He said as he plunged a needle into her arm.

"This is for your own good." Methos said as he swung her up in his arms.

"She will just have to kill me later." He thought smiling

Mark heard a banging at his door and rolled out of bed.

"What the fuck." He muttered.

He pulled on some sweats and made his way down stairs.

"This better be important." He said under his breath.

He stumbled into the foyer and jerked the door open.

"Hi there..I could really use your help."

Mark looked at Tehya laying in Adams arms lying limp.

"What the hell happened?" He asked stepping back.

"Well my stubborn little ward, is in serious trouble. Since she wont protect herself, I'll have to do it myself. I need your help." Methos said.

Mark motioned him to come in. Methos followed him into his den and laid Tehya on the couch.

"I need coffee. Then we can talk." Mark said leaving the room.

Methos settled on a chair opposite the couch and watched her in her drug induced sleep.

He would have to convince Mark of the little fairy tale he had concocted. Methos knew he had a interest in Tehya, it was written all over his face, that would work to his advantage.

Mark came in carrying two cups of coffee and handed one to Methos.

'Is she alright?" Mark asked sipping his coffee.

"She is fine. I have her drugged for her own good." Methos said.

"Drugged? Are you crazy?" He asked.

"She is perfectly fine. Hear me out. The Mob has a hit on her and she doesn't have enough sense to go underground for a while. That's where you come in. I need to you to get her out of the country for a while and keep her there by any means necessary." Methos said sitting back.

"What did she do?" Mark asked.

"She was in a car accident that killed a mob leaders wife. He doesn't care that it was a accident, he wants her dead. He tried this morning and I got her away from her house. I had to drug her to do it. She is stubborn..very stubborn, if she keeps it up she is going to be very dead." He said sitting back.

Mark rubbed his chin. She was beautiful girl. She definitely intrigued him. Being holed up with a beautiful girl for a while didn't sound so bad.

"How do I keep her in one place? Drug her?" Mark asked the thought not really appealing to him.

"No, you're a big guy. I'm pretty sure you could enforce her staying in one place for a while." Methos said.

" I don't know. I doubt she would appreciate being forced to do something she didn't want to." He said.

" Well I would appreciate her being in the world for a lot more years to come,, she'll get over it." Methos said.

Mark thought about it. Might be fun at that he needed a change and she would have to get to know him better. She wouldn't have a choice.

"Where did you have in mind?" Mark asked.

"Crete..I have a little house there. You could hole up there for a while. It's isolated. I will have it fully stocked. All you have to do is keep her there." Methos said.

"Done deal." Mark said.

A little sun and isolation with a beautiful girl sounded like the ticket to him.

"I'll have a plane waiting for you at the airport. Can you be packed in a hour?" Methos asked.

"Consider it done." Mark said and went to pack a few bags.

Methos went over and kissed Tehya on the cheek.

"Its for your own good and for Duncan's. He would lose it completely if anything happened to you." He said.

Methos sank another needle in her arm.

"Thank the Gods I wont be there when you wake up." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Tehya woke with a start. She was disoriented and didn't know what was going on. The last thing she remembered was fighting Segremor and Methos. Her thoughts suddenly clicked into place.

"That fucking bastard." She yelled sitting up on the edge of the bed she found herself in.

"Well hey there Sunshine. How ya feeling?"

Tehya looked up and she seen red.

What in the hell are you doing here, better yet what am I doing here?" She screamed.

"Now just calm down, your friend Adam asked me to keep a eye on you for the time being. He told me about your trouble with the mob. Darlin were going to be spending a lot of time together." Mark said smiling.

Tehya looked deceptively calm. She got up and walked to the window trying to figure out where she was and what kind of cock and bull story Methos had told Mark.

No fucking way she thought. There were bars on the window. Methos had seriously crossed the line.

She swung around with fire in her eyes.

"You let me the fuck out of here now!" She screeched at him.

"Now Darlin don't go upsetting yourself this is for your own good." Mark said in a calm voice.

"You call me Darlin one more time, I'm going to ram my foot down your throat." She said advancing on him.

Mark frowned. She wasn't exactly pleasant was she.

"Tehya just calm down. No sense acting like that and I don't like threats." He said in a grim tone of voice.

"Ohhhh I'm so worried about what you like..Let me the hell out of here." She said.

'No." Mark said. In his mind that ended this nonsense.

"No." She repeated back not believing he was going to try to keep her locked up.

She picked up the first thing her hand landed on. It was a vase. She looked at it. Figured this was probably one of Methos's many hideout. It looked to be at least two hundred years old worth a small fortune probably.

She looked at Mark and flung it straight at his head.

Mark ducked just in time to avoid a direct impact and the vase crashed on the door behind him.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled.

She was on a roll and started throwing everything that wasn't tied down. The water pitcher, a clock it all went whizzing past his head as he bobbed to avoid them.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE FUCKER!" She yelled over and over as she threw things at him.

Mark backed out the door and shut and locked it.. He leaned against the door.

What in the hell had he got his self into?

She was still screaming and throwing things and banging on the door.

"I'll kill you!" She yelled.

Mark dialed a number on his cell.

"This girl is crazy..what in the hell did you get me in to?" He asked.

"Throwing a fit is she?" Methos asked laughing.

"It's not funny. She nearly took off my head. She has broke anything that is breakable in her room." Mark said.

Methos frowned. The house was loaded with antiques, irreplaceable pieces.

"Oh Gods..she is going to cost me a fortune. Well it cant be helped. She does have a rotten temper." Methos said.

"She is fucking crazy. Shes still screaming at the top of her lungs." Mark said.

"There is no one for miles..who is going to hear?" Methos asked.

"Me thats who..I cant take this." Mark said.

"Look she will calm down eventually. I know her. She just need a little time to adjust." He said.

"Yea right." Mark muttered.

"Did you give her the sword?" Methos asked?

"Oh Shit I left it in the bedroom. No way I am opening that door now." Mark said.

"Look she wont hurt you. But its important she keep the sword with her. It means the world to her. Her Father gave it to her." Methos said.

"She wont hurt me? She tried to knock my brains out and threatened to kill me." Mark snapped

"Trust me..she wont hurt you..well maybe hurt a little..but she wont kill you." Methos laughed.

"Oh your just real funny..Ha Ha." Mark said getting more and more pissed.

"Look I'll call her in a couple of days when things calm down..Just don't let her out of your sight." Methos said.

Mark heard the click as the line went dead.

Lot of help he was.

Tehya continued to scream, kick and throw things.

"Where is my sword?" She screamed.

"Its beside the bed." He said thorough the door.

It grew quite for a minute and then she resumed her yelling and kicking of the door.

"No way I'm letting you out of there. Why so you can run me through with that sword of yours? I don't think so.

He walked off down the hallway.

Tehya continued to kick and scream till her voice got to hoarse.

She would find a way out she vowed sinking to the floor and when she did Mark and Methos would both pay.


End file.
